


The Twelve Days of Chasemas

by TheXGrayXLady



Series: Chasemas Carols [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chasemas 2K16, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXGrayXLady/pseuds/TheXGrayXLady
Summary: On the first day of Chasemas my showdown wager won…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to the Chasemas Carol I actually like

On the first day of Chasemas my showdown wager won…  
Chase being done with this shit

On the second day of Chasemas my showdown wager won…  
Two Shen Gong Wu  
And Chase being done with this shit

On the third day of Chasemas my showdown wager won…  
Three Jack-Bots  
Two Shen Gong Wu  
And Chase being done with this shit

On the forth day of Chasemas my showdown wager won…  
Four Xiaolin Monks  
Three Jackbots  
Two Shen Gong Wu  
And Chase being done with this shit

On the fifth day of Chasemas my showdown wager won…  
Five Omi clones  
Four Xiaolin Monks  
Three Jackbots  
Two Shen Gong Wu  
And Chase being done with this shit

On the sixth day of Chasemas my showdown wager won…  
Six ancient proverbs  
Five Omi clones  
Four Xiaolin Monks  
Three Jackbots  
Two Shen Gong Wu  
And Chase being done with this shit

On the seventh day of Chasemas my showdown wager won…  
Seven scheming villains  
Six ancient proverbs  
Five Omi clones  
Four Xiaolin Monks  
Three Jackbots  
Two Shen Gong Wu  
And Chase being done with this shit

On the eighth day of Chasemas my showdown wager won…  
Eight cats a’scratching  
Seven scheming villains  
Six ancient proverbs  
Five Omi clones  
Four Xiaolin Monks  
Three Jackbots  
Two Shen Gong Wu  
And Chase being done with this shit

On the ninth day of Chasemas my showdown wager won…  
Nine hundred years of darkness  
Eight cats a’scratching  
Seven scheming villains  
Six ancient proverbs  
Five Omi clones  
Four Xiaolin Monks  
Three Jackbots  
Two Shen Gong Wu  
And Chase being done with this shit

On the tenth day of Chasemas my showdown wager won…  
Ten Ping-Pongs bouncing  
Nine hundred years of darkness  
Eight cats a’scratching  
Seven scheming villains  
Six ancient proverbs  
Five Omi clones  
Four Xiaolin Monks  
Three Jackbots  
Two Shen Gong Wu  
And Chase being done with this shit

On the eleventh day of Chasemas my showdown wager won…  
Eleven mangled sayings  
Ten Ping-Pongs bouncing  
Nine hundred years of darkness  
Eight cats a’scratching  
Seven scheming villains  
Six ancient proverbs  
Five Omi clones  
Four Xiaolin Monks  
Three Jackbots  
Two Shen Gong Wu  
And Chase being done with this shit

On the twelfth day of Chasemas my showdown wager won…  
Twelve angsty fanfics  
Eleven mangled sayings  
Ten Ping-Pongs bouncing  
Nine hundred years of darkness  
Eight cats a’scratching  
Seven scheming villains  
Six ancient proverbs  
Five Omi clones  
Four Xiaolin Monks  
Three Jackbots  
Two Shen Gong Wu  
And Chase being done with this shit


End file.
